The Punishment
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: Steve forgot about his father/daughter weekend with Katie. Katie runs away after she broke her dad’s favorite statue. Then Kit’s “ex” reenters her life.


The Punishment  
  
Synopsis: Steve forgot about his father/daughter weekend with Katie. Katie runs away after she broke her dad's favorite statue. Then Kit's "ex" reenters her life.  
  
"Hey dad, whose coming on this fishing trip with us?" MJ asked. "Let's see. You, me, grandpa and Uncle Jesse." "Can I invite CJ and Dion along?" MJ asked while making a sandwich. "I'll check with Aunt Amanda." Steve said as he took half of MJ's sandwich. "HEY!" MJ laughed.  
  
Katie entered the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. "Psst, Katie." "Yeah?" "Be careful when you make your sandwich." MJ said looking at his dad. "Why?" She asked. "Because dad will steal it like he did to me." MJ laughed as he left the kitchen. "That's ok." She laughed as she cut her sandwich. "Hey daddy." "Yes sweetie." Steve said getting a glass a milk for her. "Don't forget about this weekend. Steve just stopped pouring the milk. Then Katie looked at him. "You forgot didn't you." She said putting down her sandwich. "Um, yes I did. I'm sorry. I've been very busy at work and I forgot all about our weekend." "But we're still going right daddy?" Katie asked. "Gee honey I already made plans with grandpa, MJ and Uncle Jesse to go fishing." "How could you! I'll never talk to you again!" Katie said running out of the kitchen crying. As Katie ran out of the kitchen she bumped into the table that had an expensive statue on it that Kit gave Steve when the kids were born. The statue fell off and broke in half.  
  
"Damn it!" Steve said. "What's the matter babe?" Kit asked as she came in from outside. "I forgot about this weekend with Katie, so I made plans with MJ, dad and Jesse to go to the cabin to go fishing. "Oh, Steve. You know she was looking forward to spending alone time with you this weekend." "Where is she?" Kit asked. "She ran out of here." Steve said. Kit left the kitchen and found the statue on the floor. "Oh! ____!" Kit said. Steve came out of the kitchen to see what was wrong. "Just look at this. The statue I bought you is broken. How many times did I tell them not to run in the house?" Kit said angrily. "MJ! Katie!" "Yeah mom!" "Come here!" MJ came out of his room. "What's up?" He asked as he entered the living room. "Did you and Katie do this?" Kit asked him while she was holding the statue. "No not me mom. Honest. I was in my room all this time on the computer talking to CJ and Dion about this weekend." "Where's your sister?" "I think in her room." MJ said sitting on the couch. Kit and Steve walked into Katie's room only to find that she wasn't there. "She's not here." Kit said. "She went out the window." Steve said when he noticed the curtains blowing. Kit just glared at Steve. "Look, I'm sorry." He said looking at her.  
  
While outside, Katie saw a man walking his dog on the beach. "Hey mister! What type of dog is that?" Katie asked walking towards the man and his dog. "It's a miniature collie, sweetie." He said smiling at her. "Really! Wow! May I pet your dog?" Katie asked him. "Sure you can." "Thanks." Katie said as she let them go. "Bye." Katie waved going down the beach.  
  
"Katie! Katie!" Steve yelled for her. Steve saw the man walking his dog and ran towards him. "Excuse me!" "Yes." The man said. "Did you happen to see a little girl?" Steve asked out of breath. "Yeah. She went that way." The man said pointing down the beach. "Thanks! Katie! Katie! Where are you sweetie!" Steve called again. Steve then spotted some joggers coming down the beach the way Katie was going. "Excuse me!" "Yes." "Did you happen to see a little girl on the beach?" Steve asked them with hopeful in his voice. "No. Sorry sir." "Thanks." Steve said with panick setting in. Steve headed back to the house as it was starting to get dark. "Kit! Kit!" "Yeah Steve?" "I can't find her." He said panicking. "Where could she have gone?" Kit asked him. "I don't know." He said sitting down. "Steve if you didn't forget about this weekend none of this would have happened!" Kit yelled at him. "Look! I said I was sorry! What more  
  
do you want from me!" Steve yelled back. "Mom. Dad. Please don't fight. We'll find her." MJ said standing in the kitchen doorway. Kit and Steve looked at each other and then at MJ. "You're right MJ. Fighting won't find your sister." Kit said. "Babe. I'm sorry." Kit said walking over to him. "I'm sorry too. For everything." Steve said getting up and leaving.  
  
MJ took the trash out and found a note on Steve's truck. "Dad! Mom! Look what I found!" MJ yelled running in. "What is it, MJ?" "I found this note on dad's truck." "Steve what does it say?" Kit asked. Steve read the note out loud.  
  
"Dear Daddy, I'm really, really, sorry that I broke the statue mommy gave you. I'm also mad at you for forgetting about our special weekend together. I guess you don't love me anymore. Signed Katie." "Damn it!" Steve said.  
  
MJ went into his room and instant message CJ and Dion and told them that Katie ran away from home and come over right away to help him look for her. Fifteen minutes later the boys showed up.  
  
"Kit I'm going out and look for her." Steve said grabbing his jacket. "I'll go with you." Kit said. "No. Stay here, just in case she comes home." He said.  
  
"MJ where do you think your sister is?" Dion asked him. "I don't know, but we're going to find her." MJ said as they went outside. "MJ! Where are you guys going?" Kit asked. "We're going to look for Katie, mom." "No." "But mom, I know all her hang outs." MJ said. "Alright, but you call as soon as you three find her." "Right mom!" The boys took off in the dark on their bikes. "You guys brought your walkie talkies?" MJ asked them. "All set." CJ said. As they reached the corner Dion wanted to know the first place to look. "We're going to head for the park." MJ said to them. "If she's not there then we move on to the arcade. Now move out!" MJ commanded. The boys reached Westmore Park entrance. "MJ why don't we check the ball field. She's probably in the dug out." CJ said. "Good idea CJ." MJ said. When they finally reached the dugout Katie wasn't there. So off they went to her other hangouts.  
  
The phone rang and Kit ran to pick it up. "Katie!" "No honey it's me." Steve said. "I guess she's not home." "Babe I'm getting scared." "It's 9pm and no word from her or the boys." "The boys?" Steve asked. "Yeah." "MJ said he knows all her hang outs and so I kind of let him, CJ and Dion go and look for her." "Kit!" "Babe I know it was wrong, but if they know where she is they can find her faster than you or I can." "I told them any sign of her to call us ASAP." "I even phoned her friends." "Alright Kit. I'm heading home." Steve said sounding tired. After Kit hung up. She realized that she didn't check Mark's place. "Dad! Dad! Are you home?" Kit asked. "In the kitchen Kit!" Mark called out to her. "Dad. Katie is missing and I hoped she would be up here with you." "No. She's not." Mark said looking at her. "What happened?" Kit explained everything to Mark about what happened. "That's not like Steve." Mark said. "I know dad, I know. "But he did forget." Kit said. "Look I'll call Jesse and tell him what happened. "Thanks dad." Kit said hugging him.  
  
Katie found herself on the rough streets of LA. She walked the streets for what seemed to her like forever. She then spotted some people standing around a burning barrel keeping warm. "Excuse me. Can I warm up here?" Katie asked them. "GET OUT OF HERE KID!" One guy yelled pushing her. "I'm…I'm sorry." Katie said. She looked at the others and noticed that one guy was missing an eye and then another guy was missing an arm and the last guy that yelled at her had a scar that started from his temple across his left eye and down to the right side of his chin. Katie ran away from them. She was so cold that she could barely feel her toes. "Hey kid!" Someone yelled out from a cardboard box. "Who me?" Katie stuttered from the cold. "Yeah you! Get over here!" The person got out of the box and met her half way. "Whatcha doing here?" "I ran away from home." Katie told him. "My name is Max and you are?" "Katie." "Katie what?" "Just Katie ok!" "Ok. You don't have to get all defensive with me."  
  
"Whyda runaway?" Max asked her as they sat on some cardboard boxes. "Because." "Parents beat ya." "No." "Parents divorced or dead." "No." "Dad came onto you." "No! Nothing like that! Daddy would never do that to me." She said looking at him. "Then what." "I broke something of my daddy's and it was very expensive and he forgot about our special weekend." She said. "Yo Maxie!" "Hey Carla." "Whose dis?" Carla asked. "This is Katie." "Gotta last name Katie." "Nope just Katie." Max said. "Max could you tell me where I can get something to eat?" Katie asked him. "Yeah there's a place down the street that has some good eats." It's called "Sid's." Carla said. "Maxie what are ya going to do with this kid?" Carla asked him as they were walking towards Sid's. "Well for starters I'm going to get some food in her then try to find out where she lives and send her home. She's not a street kid." Max said holding Carla's hand. When they reached Sid's, Max and Carla pooled together some money and bought her some chicken soup. "Here ya go kid." Carla said helping her to the counter. "How old are ya?" "I'm seven." Katie said eating her soup.  
  
"Look Katie, you can't stay out on the streets." Max said. "Why?" She asked finishing up her soup. "Because da streets are too rough for ya." Carla said looking at her. "I'll stay with you guys." "No. You haveta go home." Max said. "I won't go home! Never again!" Katie yelled at them.  
  
Steve arrived at home tired and depressed. He put a call into Liz Daniels who works in the Missing Children's Department at the Police Station. Liz is a middle-aged woman who's been in the department for over 30 years. "Liz, it's Steve Sloan." "Hey handsome!" She said with a smile. "What can I do for you?" She asked. "Well my daughter Katie ran away from home earlier today." "Really?" She said sounding concerned. "I know you need 24 hours, but is there anything you can do for me?" He asked getting all choked up. "For you handsome of course. I'll be right over with my team." After Steve hung up, he told Kit that Liz would be over to get some information from them about Katie. Liz arrived in 15 minutes with her team.  
  
The doorbell rang. "Hi. You must be Liz." Kit said letting her and her team in. "That's me." Liz said with a smile. Steve came out of the kitchen with coffee. "Hi ya handsome." Liz said. "Thanks for coming over Liz." Steve said as he poured the coffee for everyone. "Ok, what I need from you and your wife is a description on what she's wearing, a recent photo and how old she is." "Ok." Said Kit. Kit gave Liz a description on what Katie was wearing. "Let me see if I got this down right." Liz said looking at her pad. "She's 3'11, 50 pounds, long blonde hair with a blue scrunch in it. Blue eyes. A blue sweatshirt with Winnie the Pooh and Tigger on it. Blue jeans that are light. And white sneakers. Is that right, Kit?" Liz asked. "Yes that right." Kit said nervously. "Now how old is she?" "She's seven." Steve said. "Here's a recent photo." Kit said handing it to her. "Thanks." As they were all talking MJ and the guys ran in. "Is Katie home dad!" MJ said excitedly. "No, MJ. "I'm afraid not." "Guys this is Liz who's going to find Katie." Steve said. "Hi." MJ said softly. "Are you Katie's brother?" Liz asked trying to break the ice with him. "Yeah." "They're twins." Dion said. "Oh." She said with a smile.  
  
"Ok. Billy and PJ. Here's the information. Now you guys head out tonight and see what you can come up with and I'll check in with you in say, 2 hours." "Yeah that sounds good Liz." PJ said. As the guys left Liz walked over to Kit and Steve. "What caused Katie to runaway?" She asked them sitting down. "Well for starters Katie and I were suppose to have a father/daughter weekend this weekend and I forgot to put it down on the calendar at work and at home and made last minute plans with the guys instead. Then she told me that she'll never talk to me again and ran out of the room." "Then she bumped into that table over there and the statue fell off and broke in half." Kit said. "Well that's not a reason to runaway." Liz said. "To Katie it is. She's very sensitive. If you get angry with her she gets so upset." MJ said as the tears fell. "But she's a good person." Dion said. "Yeah." CJ said. "Alright. We'll find her if it takes all night Steve."  
  
Liz said as she left. "Thanks Liz. You're a big help." "No problem handsome." Steve closed the door. "Ok, Dion and CJ, get your things. I'll take you two home." As Steve drove them home, Dion said, "Look, Uncle Steve if there is any more we can do just let us know." "Thanks guys." Steve said as they got out of the truck. "Steve! Did you find her?" Amanda asked running to the truck. "No Amanda, we didn't." "Where could she have gone?" "I don't know." Steve said sounding tired. "Well take it easy going home and I'll be in touch." "Thanks." He said getting ready to leave. "Amanda the boys have been a big help." "Good." She said with a smile. On his ride home all Steve could hear was Katie telling him that she'll never talk to him again and that you don't love me. Steve pulled up to the driveway and started to cry. "God, Katie how could I do that to you. Please God bring her home. Her mom and I need her." Then he composed himself and went inside. When he walked in he found Kit and MJ on the couch fast asleep.  
  
"MJ." Steve whispered. "Huh?" "Come on go to bed. We'll look for your sister in the morning." "Ok dad." He said getting up slowly. "Dad." "Yeah MJ." "Katie is fine and safe." "How do you know MJ?" Steve asked. "I just know dad." "You know where she is?" "No dad, I wish I did. I got a feeling." MJ said with a sleepy smile. Then Steve picked up Kit and carried her into the bedroom and gently put her in bed. While Steve was undressing Kit woke up. "Babe." "Mm." "Anything on her." "No. "I'll go out the first thing in the morning." "Go back to sleep." He said climbing into bed. They both fell asleep.  
  
"Ok, Katie, we're going to stop here for the night." Max said. "Fine." She said rubbing her eyes. As she was going off to sleep, Carla asked her what her last name was. "Sloan." Katie whispered. Carla then got up and quietly walked over to Max. "Hey Maxie." "Yeah." "I found out the kids last name." "Really what is it?" "Sloan." "Howja manage that Carla." "Easy. I waited until she was dozing off and axed her." "Carla you're one smart gal." Max said kissing her. "Aw it was nothing Maxie." She said with a smile. Max was just about to doze off when he jumped up. "You ok Maxie?" Carla asked him. "I know that name Sloan from somewhere." He said. "Whereda know it?" "The shelter! on 5th street." He said.  
  
The next day Max got up early and went down to the shelter on 5th street. "Hey Alan!" Max yelled. "Hi ya Max." "Alan said coming out of the back. "What brings you by this early." "I've gota question for you." "Shoot." "That doctor that comes down here every once in a while." "Yeah?" "What's his name?" "Doctor Sloan, why?" "Great! Thanks! Where does he work?" "He works 30 minutes from here at Community General Hospital." "Thanks again Alan!" Max said running out.  
  
"Carla! Carla! Get up!" "What dis it?" Carla asked rubbing her eyes. "That kid is related to the doctor who works at the hospital." "Huh?" "The doctor who comes down the shelter every once in a while." "Oh him. He's a nice guy." Carla said. "Come on. Let's get the kid and go down there with her." "Ok."  
  
"Katie dear." Carla whispered. "Yeah." Katie said softly as she woke up. "Let's go." She said. "Where?" "Maxie has to go to da hospital." "Why?" Katie said sounding scared. "He needs his um shots for da flu." "Oh ok." "But why do I have to go?" Katie asked. "I don't wantcha here all a lone. It's not safe." Carla said helping her up.  
  
Steve went up to his dad's. "Dad Katie never came home last night." Steve said. "Steve I have to go into work today, Mr. Jacobs is schedule for his operation, but I'll call Jesse and Amanda and see what they can do. "Thanks dad." Steve said as he left.  
  
Mark got to the hospital and paged Jesse and Amanda. They arrived in his office. "Hi Mark." They said. "Look Katie is still missing and I need you guys to go out and help Steve look for her." "My shift ended 10 minutes ago." Jesse said. "So did mine." Amanda said. As Amanda and Jesse were about to leave, a man came walking in with a nurse. "Excuse me doctor Sloan." "Yes nurse Clair." "There's a man here to see you. He said it was important." "Ok send him in." "Can I help you?" Mark asked him. "Yeah, my name is Max and I live on the streets with my girl Carla. You see we um found this kid and I think she's related to ya." Max said. "Where is she?" Amanda asked. Max looked at her without saying anything else. "She's ok." Then he looked at Jesse. "He's ok too." Mark said as he sat Max down. "She's in the lobby with Carla. We told her that I was here for my flu shot. She's fine. We kept her warm all night and fed her too." "Oh thank god." Amanda said. "Look doc, me and Carla took real good care of her and made sure no one bothered her. I knew she wasn't a street kid." "Thanks Max." Mark said walking him out. As they reached the lobby, Katie looked up and saw Mark, Amanda and Jesse walking down the hall with Max. "Grandpa!" Katie shouted. "Katie you all right?" Mark asked hugging her. "Yes. Max and Carla found me and took real good care of me all night." She said with a smile. "Thanks." Mark said looking at Carla. "No problem." Carla said.  
  
"Amanda call Steve and Kit and have them come down here." "No!" Katie said with a scared look on her face. "Please grandpa. Don't call daddy." "Katie we have too." Jesse said. "He needs to know that you're ok." Amanda said. Mark took them all into the doctors lounge. Katie started to cry. "Grandpa. Daddy's going to yell at me." "I'll talk to him, Katie." Mark said hugging her. So Amanda dialed Steve and Kit's number. She told them where Katie is and that she's fine.  
  
Steve, Kit and MJ arrived at the hospital. "Katie!" MJ yelled. "You ok?" He asked hugging her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said hugging him. Then Steve and Kit walked in. When Katie looked at them she started to shake. "Steve this is Max and Carla. They found Katie last night." Mark said. "Thanks." Kit said looking at them. "Look I know we are not the best looking peoples around but we took real good care of her." Max said. "Thank you very much." Steve said shaking Max's hand. "Well me and Carla best be going. "Hey kid." "Yeah." "If you decides to runaway again don't. You gots some goods people here." Carla said hugging her. "Take care." Max said before they left. "Bye." Katie said.  
  
"Ok young lady. You're coming with us." Kit said. "Oh, I better let Liz know we found her." Steve said. "Thanks so much dad." Kit said hugging him. "Kit, you and Steve go easy on her." Mark said with a smile.  
  
When they arrived home MJ and Kit went inside and Steve and Katie went out back to talk. "I'm very disappointed in you young lady." Steve said looking at her. "Yes daddy." Katie said looking up at him. "You know your mom, MJ and I were worried about you." "Yes daddy." "I can't believe you ran away like that." Steve said. "I'm sorry that I forgot about our weekend. That doesn't give you the right to run away like that." He said. "No it doesn't." She said as the tears fell. "Also Katie I want you to know that I DO love you and I always will. "Yes daddy." "How long am I grounded for daddy?" Katie asked wiping the tears away. "Two weeks." Kit said coming out of the house. "Two weeks!" Katie said. "Yes." Kit said in a stern voice. "That means no tv, video games, no CJ birthday party and no Little League games." Kit said. "But mom." "No buts Katie!" Steve said. "We'll have to pull you off the team." "Please no." Katie said crying. "You should have thought of that before you pulled that stupid stunt young lady." Kit said angrily. "You know you could have been killed out there on the streets." Kit said walking her and Steve into the house. "I was fine." "Just because Max and Carla were good people doesn't mean the others were." Steve said looking at her. "You pull a stunt like that again young lady and you won't be able to sit down for 2 months. Kit said angrily. "Yes mommy." "Now go to your room." "Yes mommy." "Kit you didn't have to be so hard with her." "Steve look, she has to know that we mean business and she can't get away with that." "I know." He said as he hugged Kit. "Thank god she's alright and home." Steve said.  
  
"Hey Katie." "Yeah MJ." "So what are you in for?" He asked standing in her doorway. "Two weeks." She said looking at him. "You got off easy." He said glaring at her. "What do you mean?" "If I was mom and dad, I would have grounded you until you were 25." He yelled at her. "Do you know what hell you put everyone through? CJ, Dion and I were out until midnight looking for you." "I'm sorry MJ." "Sorry is not going to cut it." MJ said. "Mom and dad were crying because you were gone. I really hate you for that Katie." "Look MJ I'm sorry and I won't do it again." "You better not or else I'll beat the crap out of you." MJ said slamming her door. "What's with the slamming of the doors?" Kit asked as she entered Katie's room. "Nothing." Katie said softly. "It has to be something." Steve said looking at her. "It's nothing daddy." She said as she sat on her bed hugging her stuffed dog Steve got her. "MJ do you want to tell us?" Kit called from Katie's room. He slowly walked in. "I told her how upset you guys were and I also told her if she does it again I'll beat the crap out of her." "MJ! That's no way to talk to your sister." Steve said. "Dad, she got you and mom upset and you two started to fight." "I didn't like it." MJ said glaring at her. "MJ listen to me, I don't want you to threaten your sister like that again." "You got it!" Kit yelled at him. "Yes mom." MJ said plopping himself on Katie's bed. "We all know what Katie did was wrong. Let's just be thankful that she's ok." Steve said rubbing Katie's back. As Steve, Kit and MJ were leaving Katie asked her dad to come back. "What is it Katie?" He asked sitting down on her bed. "Daddy, I'm truly sorry for what I did and I'm also sorry that you and mommy had a fight." "I know Katie, I know." "Daddy when I'm done with my punishment can we still have a father/daughter weekend?" She asked hugging him tightly. "We'll see sweetie. Now let's go and have dinner. Mommy's making chicken cutlets." Steve said as he was giving her a piggyback ride. Katie then reached over and kissed him on the cheek and whispered I love you daddy. Steve looked over at her and smiled and said I love you too angel girl.  
  
"So dad are we still going tomorrow?" MJ asked him. "Yes we are." Steve said as he put Katie down in the chair.  
  
After dinner Katie went and took a bath and she got ready for bed. "Katie! Are you done in there?" MJ said pounding on the door. "I'll be right out! Geez." "Hurry up! I got to go!" "Ok! Ok!" Katie said coming out of the bathroom. MJ pushed her aside and slammed the door. Katie was just about to go into her room when Steve called her into the bedroom. "Yes daddy. Hi mommy." "Hi sweetie." "Are you all clean?" Steve asked her as she climbed on their bed. "Yes." She said as she showed them her hands, feet and behind her ears. "Good." Kit said.  
  
"Tomorrow MJ and I are leaving for our trip and we won't be back until Sunday night. "Ok daddy." "I don't want to hear any problems when I get back or the punishment will be extended." "Don't worry daddy, I'll try my hardest to be perfect for mommy." "Good, now off to bed." As Katie was about to leave, she asked if she could have a kiss and hug goodnight. "Dad do you think Katie deserves a kiss and a hug?" Kit said giving Steve a wink. "I think so mom."  
  
Steve said smiling at Katie. "Goodnight, Katie." "Goodnight, mommy." Katie said with a smile. "Goodnight my angel girl." Steve said. "Goodnight daddy." Katie was just about to leave when she noticed she couldn't move. She looked all over to see what was preventing her from moving. "Problem?" Steve asked trying to hold back a smile. "I can't move." Katie said. Then she looked behind her and realized that her daddy was holding onto her nightgown. "Daddy!" Katie giggled. Steve then started to tickle her. Katie let out a scream of laughter. "Ok. Let's get going to bed." Steve said as he threw her over his shoulder. Katie waved goodbye to her mom. Steve plopped Katie onto her bed. "Daddy, why are Max and Carla homeless?" "I don't know sweetie. Something must have happened." "Oh." Katie then dropped the subject. As Steve tucked her in Katie said, "I love you so much daddy. I'm glad I'm home with you and mommy and MJ." "Me too. Angel girl." Steve said as they hugged. Steve was just about to leave when Katie said, "Daddy. One more question. Why did MJ say that he'd beat me up?" "He's just concerned for you. I'll talk to him about that." "Ok. Goodnight." Katie then lay down and went off to sleep.  
  
Steve then went to check on MJ. "You're still up?" Steve asked as he walked into MJ's room. "Yeah dad." "Anything wrong MJ?" Steve asked as he sat on MJ's bed. "Dad does Katie really know how much heartache she put us all through?" "She does MJ. It's not all her fault though." Steve said. "I don't understand dad." MJ said looking at him. "MJ when your sister and I made plans I should have put it on the calendar at home and at work. I've been so busy that I completely forgot." "So does that mean she gets away with it." MJ said all concerned. "Absolutely not, MJ. She's still punished for running away and for breaking the statue." "Good." MJ said. "By the way dad, I would never really beat up Katie." "I know you wouldn't." Steve said as he hugged him goodnight. "MJ I need you to promise me something." "What is it dad?" "I want you and your sister to always get along not like your Aunt Carol and me. You two only have each other. Know what I mean?" "Yeah dad I hear you." MJ said. "Alright enough with the talk. We have an early day tomorrow so go to sleep." "Night dad." "Night MJ." Steve said as he left his room. MJ climbed out of bed and check to see if the coast was clear. He then went into Katie's room. "Katie, you asleep." "No. I'm not MJ. What do you want?" "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that I threatened you before. It wasn't right to say that I was going to beat you up. And most of all I don't hate you. I can't hate you." "Why not?" Katie asked him. "Because you're my sister and it's not right. "Really? I thought you couldn't stand me anymore." Katie said sounding shocked. MJ just hugged her. Before he left he said, "I love you Katie. I'm glad you're home." Then he left. Katie whispered "I love you too MJ."  
  
The next day at 5am Steve and MJ got ready for their trip. "MJ, go and see if grandpa is ready." Steve whispered to him. "Ok dad." MJ said as he got up from the kitchen table. "Good morning daddy." Katie whispered. "Did we wake you sweetie?" Steve asked as he kissed her. "No, daddy. I just wanted to see you off." Katie said as she sat at the table. "Oh ok." He said as he was closing the cooler. "Can I help you with anything daddy?" "Sure. You see those fishing poles over there." "Yes." "Take them out to the truck, and I'll be right behind you." "Hey dad. Morning Katie." "Morning MJ." "Grandpa is ready." MJ said taking the tackle boxes. "Then let's move out." Steve said to him. "Oh before I forget let me tell your mother that we are leaving. Meet me outside MJ." "Got you." MJ said.  
  
"Kit. Honey." Steve gently woke her. "Hi babe." "MJ, dad and I are leaving." "Is it that time already?" She asked sitting up. "I'm afraid so honey." Steve said brushing her hair away from her face before he kissed her goodbye. "Babe would you believe that this is going to be our first time apart. Too bad I woke up late. She said rubbing his arm. "Why's that." Steve said looking at her. "I was planning to give you a going away present that will last until you came home Sunday night." She said with a devilish smile. "Really. What is it?" Steve asked as he started to kiss her. Kit was just about to tell him when MJ banged on the door. "Dad are you ready?" MJ asked him. "I'll be right with you. Go wait outside with grandpa." "Ok." As Steve got up and headed toward the door, Kit grabbed him and pushed him against the door and pressed her body against his. "Goodbye babe." She said as she moved her hands down his body. "Boy it's getting warm in here." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Dad! Come on!" MJ yelled. "That boy has bad timing." Steve said to her. "He sure does. I'll be waiting for you babe." Kit said laughing. Steve then walked out trying to catch is breath. "Ok MJ I'm ready, let's move out!"  
  
As the guys left Kit looked for Katie. "Katie." "In the kitchen mommy." "What are you doing?" "Making us cold cereal." Katie said looking up at her with a big smile. "Thank you sweetie." "Mommy what time is Aunt Amanda coming for lunch?" "At about 1pm." "We better clean up around her mommy. Daddy and MJ left this place a mess with all their stinky fishing stuff." "Let's clean this place." Kit said.  
  
After they finished cleaning, there was a knock at the door. "Amanda, welcome." Kit said. "Am I early." Amanda said looking at Kit. "No we just got a late start cleaning." Kit said. "Katie, Aunt Amanda is here." Katie came running out of her room. "Hi ya Aunt Amanda. Mommy go take a shower, I'll keep Aunt Amanda company." "Do you mind Amanda?" Kit said looking at her. "Go and get cleaned up." Amanda smiled. While Amanda and Katie were talking the phone rang. "Hello. Hi daddy. How was it driving up to the cabin?" "It was good sweetie. Is mommy around?" Steve asked her. "She's in the shower. Do you want me to get her?" Katie asked him. "Um, no, that's ok sweetie. Tell her I'll call later tonight." "Ok daddy. Bye." "Bye." He said. After Steve hung up he wished that he was there with Kit.  
  
After Kit's shower Katie told her that daddy called and he will call back later tonight. "God do I miss him, Amanda." Kit said as she started to make lunch for them. "Kit is this the first time you and Steve have been apart." "Yes Amanda it is. Pretty sappy isn't it." "I wouldn't say that." Amanda smiled at her. "Mommy can I take my lunch to my room. I'll be careful. "Sure sweetie." Kit said handing her her sandwich and chocolate milk. "Kit look missing him gets easier as the days go by." "I hope so." Kit said sitting down. "You two are very physical with each other." "Is that bad?" Kit asked her. "No I think that's great. Wish Colin and I were like that when we were married." "Well what about you and Ron." "Yeah but not as much as you and Steve." Amanda laughed. "Is it that obvious?" "Yeah. You two always have your arms around each other. Which is good for being married for seven years." "I can't believe it's been that long Amanda. It seems like only yesterday that he and I met." Kit said with a smile. "I hear you." Amanda said. "So how's things with Katie?" Amanda asked bringing Kit back to earth. "She's doing good. Unfortunately she's grounded for two weeks and won't be coming to CJ's party." "Oh, Kit that's too bad. I was looking forward to having her there." "Sorry Amanda." "Next time." Amanda said.  
  
After Amanda left, Kit and Katie cleaned up the lunch dishes. Then there was a knock at the door. "Hi Mrs. Sloan. Is Katie here?" Sue Green asked as she walked in. "Yes Sue, but Katie is grounded." Katie came out of the kitchen to see who it was. "Would it be ok if Katie and I talked in her room? I won't stay long I just need to ask her a private question." Sue asked her. "Only for 10 minutes girls." "Ok Mrs. Sloan." As the girls went to Katie's room, Kit said to herself I hate that girl. "So Katie what did you do to get yourself grounded?" Sue asked her while she was going through Katie's clothes closet. "I broke my daddy's favorite statue that my mommy gave him when MJ and I were born." "Is that all." Sue said looking at her. "Yeah." Katie didn't dare tell her that she ran away. Katie wasn't crazy about Sue. "The reason why I'm here Katie is that I'm having a boy/girl party next Friday and I want you to come. All the popular kids are going to be there." "I'm not popular." Katie said looking at her. "That's why I want you there. So you can meet them and who knows you might become popular that night." Sue said. "I would love to but my parents grounded me for two weeks." "Well if you want to become popular you should come to my party. Sneak out if they won't let you go." "No way. My daddy and mommy would have a fit." "Look Katie, if you don't come you won't be popular." "That's ok." Katie said. "Fine! Have your way. You don't know what you're missing." Sue said leaving Katie's room. "Bye the way Katie, nobody calls their parents "mommy and daddy" anymore that's for babies. Oh that's right you are a baby with that wardrobe, room and that attitude of yours. Doing everything your parents tell you. How boring." Sue said leaving the house. Katie closed the door and just stood there with her head down. "Katie? Did Sue leave." Kit asked her. "Yes mommy." "What's the matter sweetie?" Kit asked her as they sat on the couch. "Sue wants me to go to her party on Friday because all the popular kids are going to be there. I told her I was punished and then she said I won't be popular and I have baby clothes and she made fun of me because I still call you and daddy, "mommy and daddy." I don't understand why she doesn't make fun of Gloria. She calls her parents that too." "Katie don't worry. Sue has a lot of growing up to do." Kit said hugging her.  
  
Then the phone rang. "Hello. Babe! Katie told me you called." Kit said with a smile on her face. "I'm going to my room mommy." "Ok sweetie." "So how was the drive up?" "It was pretty good. We made good timing." Steve said. "How's things at home Kit?" "Ok I guess. Katie was invited to a popular party and she turned it down because she was grounded and the girl made fun of her." "Is she ok Kit?" "Yeah. She'll be fine." "Kit you don't sound good. Anything wrong?" "No, um yeah. I miss you so much babe. I wish I could've giving you that present." "Me too Kit. I'll be home Sunday." "I know you will babe, but it's very hard when you're not here." Kit said getting all choked up. "Honey you're not making this any easier for me." Steve laughed. "Good." Kit said laughing. "I better go the guys want to eat and I'm holding them up. "I'll call you later tonight and we can talk some more." "Bye babe. Give MJ a kiss for me." "Bye honey, kiss Katie for me." "Will do." Kit said as she hung up.  
  
"MOMMY!" Katie screamed from her room. Kit went running into Katie's room. When Kit entered she couldn't believe who she saw. "What the HELL do you want Paul! How did you get in here?" She asked him grabbing Katie. "I came in through her window." Paul said. "You BASTARD!" Kit said glaring at him. "I waited until you two were alone to pay a visit." He laughed. "Mommy who is he?" Katie asked her nervously. "If I had it my way kid I would have been your father." Paul laughed again. Katie held onto her mother tightly. "But NO! Your mother had to marry that COP!" Paul said pulling out his gun. Paul then grabbed Kit and pulled her down the hallway and threw her into her bedroom. He tied her up on the bed and then went and grabbed Katie and tied her up and gagged her. Kit heard Katie screaming and then she heard nothing. Paul went back to Kit. "Paul what did you do to her?" "I tied her up and gagged that little "brat". Man does she take after you." Kit just smiled. "So this is the 'pleasure room'. Very nice." Paul put his gun on the nightstand. "So what are you going to do with me Paul?" Kit asked him. "You'll see in do time, Kit." He said as he stroked her face. Kit just cringed when he did that.  
  
Katie tried and tried for about five minutes to work her way free, but too no avail could she get loose. She did manage to spit out the gag. Then she inched across her bed to the post and she stood up and took her arms that were tied behind her and put them a certain way on the post that she managed to get freed. She couldn't believe it worked. Katie climbed out her window and ran up to Mark's and called Amanda and the police.  
  
Then Katie called Steve. "Daddy! You have to come home right away!" She yelled. "Sweetie calm down, what's wrong?" Steve asked as he was trying to calm her down. "Daddy there's this man that came in through my bedroom window tied me up and he has mommy and I think he's hurting her! Please hurry daddy!" She said crying. "Ok! Ok! I'm leaving now. Katie did you call the police?" "YES! DADDY! Hurry!" Then they hung up. Steve told everybody to get into the truck and he'll explain everything on the way. Katie ran back downstairs. She heard Paul yelling at her mother. Katie tried and tried with all her might to get into the room to rescue her mother but she couldn't. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" She kept screaming. Then all of the sudden Paul came out and said to her, "I don't know how you got out you little brat but I'm going to get you." Katie ran from Paul. Paul finally grabbed her. "LET HER GO PAUL!" Steve yelled at him. Paul released Katie who ran toward Steve. "Katie go outside to Aunt Amanda and MJ." Steve said without taking his eyes off of Paul. Kit tried to run pass Paul but he grabbed her and pointed his gun to her head.  
  
"PUT THE GUN DOWN PAUL! Let Kit go!" Steve yelled. "You took her away from me and now I'm going to take her from you!" Paul shouted at him. "I said PUT THE GUN DOWN!" "Not on your life Sloan! I'm going to kill her and then I'm going to kill YOU! And while I'm in the mood I'll kill your kids too." Paul laughed. "You leave them alone! Why can't you understand that I don't love you anymore Paul?" Kit asked him. "Shut up! You will always love me." "No Paul I WILL ALWAYS love Steve!" She said. Paul threw Kit onto the sofa and said, "You promised that you will always LOVE ME!" Paul said as he started to cry. "I'm sorry Paul I don't love you anymore." Kit said. "I'm sorry too Kit." Paul said as he pulled the trigger. Then a shot rang out and Paul fell to the floor dead. Paul's bullet from his gun missed Kit's head by a hair. Kit just looked at Paul lying there on the floor. "Is he dead?" She asked Steve. "Yes honey he is dead." Steve said as he felt for a pulse. "Are you ok Kit?" Kit just shook her head yes. Then she looked up at him and said, "Babe please hold me." Steve held onto her tightly and that's when she burst into tears. "It's ok Kit, I'm here with you. I promise I will never, ever leave you again as long as I live." Kit then looked up at him and said, "Babe I love you always and forever." "I know Kit l know. 


End file.
